


Cascade of Ice

by paladrae (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Of Marmora Origins, Blaytz and Galran servant had a child, But with a good amount of angst, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a sweet boy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Original Paladin Backstory, Pining Lance (Voltron), but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paladrae
Summary: Cascade, daughter to the original Blue Paladin, frozen on a Galra ship for 10,000 years is discovered by the new team Voltron.





	1. The Girl in The Ice

"Oh, quiznack, we're getting killed out here!" Lance cursed as he ducked behind a wall. Galra sentries shooting at him and Pidge from every known angle. This was Keith's fault, he blew their cover and now he was god knows where "Allura, we could do with a rescue - any day now!"

"We're a little tied up at the moment, Lance!" came the Princesses voice through his headset and he sighed, leaning round his hiding place to take a couple quick shots at the sentries.

"Lance, in here!" Pidge called as she managed to get a door open across the hall. 

Great. He thought as he looked across the hall, shots of laser being thrown across his path. It's like the universe was testing him. He took a deep breath, opening his shield and - slightly shamefully - screaming as he ran over to Pidge's side of the hall. He laughed in, hysterical, relief as Pidge closed the door behind them. Both of them panting into the darkness for a moment of pure relief. However, the room they found themselves in was pitch black and Lance groaned.

"Reckon you can get the lights on?" he asked in Pidge's general direction, her face being the only thing illuminated due to the lights from the control panel at the door.

"Already on it." she nodded, connecting a couple of wires. The lights didn't come on. However, they both jumped as a cryo-stasis pod erupted from the ground across the room with a hiss, lighting the room ever so slightly with ethereal blue light, dry ice being cast across the floor. Lance frowned as he took a couple steps toward the pod.

"Ah quiznak! I'll try get it down - we don't want a groggy, pissed off Galra on our hands." Pidge sighed, turning to tap at the wall.

"Wait..." Lance said as he stepped up to the pod. It was almost exactly the same as the one on the castle ship... almost as if it was Altean. Pidge stopped clicking buttons and turned to frown at Lance, who reached out and brushed some ice from the screen with his hand. His eyes widened as they saw what was in side.

"Pidge, she's purple but.. she's not galra?" he said

"What?" Pidge jogged over to get a look at the pod. Pushing on to her toes to look into the pod "have you seen that species before?"

"Never." Lance shook his head "do you think she's a prisoner? The pod looks Altean, I don't think it's supposed to be on this ship."

The girl in the pod had her eyes closed serenely, her skin was light lilac, fading into a darker purple in places. Her hair was such a dark purple it looked black if not for the blue light of the pod. There were what looked like dark red feelers coming from her hairline. Her clothing was definitely not Galra, even if the large ears either side of her head looked like they were.

"Princess?" Pidge said into her head set 

"What is it, Pidge?" came Allura's voice.

"We think we've found a prisoner..." Pidge said "she's in the same cryo-pods we found you and Coran in."

There was dead silence through the headset "Allura?" Lance pressed gently.

"Y-you're sure?" she croaked 

"Yeah, we stumbled into a room with a stasis pod." Pidge frowned "what's wrong?"

"Those pods should not be found anywhere but an Altean ship." came Coran's voice "you're sure she's not Galra?"

"Positive." Lance nodded

"Shiro is on his way with the black lion." Coran's said, his voice was a little more stable than Allura's but Pidge and Lance could tell they were both shocked "we can't risk taking them out the pod there in case they might be hostile but it's an Altean pod so we also can't risk leaving it on that ship..."

"Alright," Pidge glanced at Lance "I'm sending you our location." Lance pulled off his helmet as to not be heard by the Alteans on the ship and looked at the girl through the glass.

"Who do you reckon she is?" he asked Pidge quietly

"I guess we'll find out soon."

There was a moment of silence "She's beautiful..."

x

Lance and Shiro lugged the pod out of the Black Lion and on to the Castle ship. The short mission of getting in and rescuing the Prisoners the Galra had taken from a near by planet to affirm another planet in their alliance against the Galra had gone well. The only hiccup being the mysterious pod Lance and Pidge had found. 

Allura had ordered all the Paladins to meet in the Infirmary so Coran could inspect the pod and they could decide whether or not to release who was inside. As the doors open there was a weird vibe in the room, everything was silent. Allura and Corna spun round as soon as the two men entered.

Shiro managed to put down the pod with a pained grunt. Allura was instantly across the room, she reached out apprehensively, her hand shaking, and brushed away the ice that had reformed since Lance did the same. Her breath instantly caught and she stumbled back.

"Coran. It's - it's Cascade." Allura spun round to him "how quick can we get her out?"

"Right now." Coran said, quickly moving to the controls.

"So.. she's a nice alien?" Lance asked awkwardly

"She's... a friend." Allura said, staring at the girls face through the pod "a friend I thought was dead." The pod hissed again and Coran stepped away as the shield disappeared. There was a moment of deafening silence before the girl suddenly gasped, eyes flying open to reveal eyes that looked Galra-ish, glowing yellow but the iris was deep blue and she fell forward. Instantly being caught by Allura. Lance noticed there had been a sword in her hand that went clattering to the floor when she fell. She groaned as she was lifted upwards by Allura, eyes flickering to the Altean in front of her.

"Allura?" she croaked "where am I?"

"Cas?" the Princess said, her eyes watering as the purple haired girl got to her feet.

"Of course." she frowned "are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Allura laughed and launched forward, throwing arms around the other girls neck. The Paladins watched her eyes widen in confusion, only just noticing the other people in the room. Her arms moved around the Princesses waist apprehensively.

"Allura... what's going on? Where are the Paladins?" she said "who.. who are these people?"

"Paladins?" Shiro spoke. Allura stepped away from the girl , remembering she was not alone in this moment and turning to the humans in the room.

"Right, Paladins. This is Cas.. I mean Cascade. She's the daughter of the original pilot of the Blue Lion." There was a stunned silence in the room, the eyes of the Paladins flickering to Lance who was still standing in his battle suit.

"Allura, what's going on?" Cas spoke, reaching out and touching the Princesses arm "you're scaring me."

Allura looked at her with an almost pained expression. The Paladins knew why, how was she supposed to tell this girl that not only had it been over 10,000 years but Altea was destroyed.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Shiro spoke, ushering his younger Paladins from the room. All of whom where exchanging glances and looking at Lance. Who had gone awfully quiet.


	2. Blue

It remained that awkward quiet as they all sat around in the barracks, now out of their battle suits and into normal clothes. The Paladins didn't really know what to say, or how to really go about the situation. They kept sneaking glances at Lance who, for once, was totally unreadable. He was chewing at the sleeve of his hoodie. A habit Pidge and Hunk were more than used to, he did it constantly during exam season. Pretty much every jumper he owned was frayed at the sleeves because of this. It was a nervous habit. One he did when he was thinking. They all turned at the sound of the doors sliding open. Allura walked in, shortly followed by Cascade - who seemed to be freshly bathed and in a change of clothes. Her long hair pulled into a pony tail. The clothes didn't look Altean or like they belonged on the ship. She wore baggy trousers, boots and a cropped shirt, revealing a two toned purple midriff. It was like pirate chic.

"Paladins; I know this must be a bit strange for you but I'd like to introduce Cascade." Allura spoke

"Um, hello." the girl waved a little awkwardly "this must be really weird for you guys, but it's nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before Shiro cleared his throat, stepping toward the girl. A smile moved on to his face and he held his hand out "it's an honour, Cascade, my name's Shiro."

"Thanks, just Cas is fine." she grinned, letting a small hand be swallowed by Shiro's metal arm "I'm guessing you're the Black Paladin? You scream leadership." 

He chuckled softly "I am, this is my team." he stepped aside to where the Paladins seemed more comfortable with the fact Shiro had accepted her. Pidge being the first to step up to shake her hand as well. 

"My name's Pidge... um, so you were frozen for 10 thousand years like Allura and Coran?"

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded, her eyes glazing over a little and Pidge realised she'd plucked a heart string.

"Cas, you should meet Lance." Allura spoke gently, moving the subject away and the girl turned too look at where she was nodding to the boy. She assumed this must be the new Paladin of her father's Lion. Well, it wasn't his anymore. She accepted that. As hard as it was to absorb all the information Allura had just given her, Blue hadn't been her fathers for a long time. 10 thousand years to be exact. 

"Lance." she pulled a smile on her face "you're the new Pilot of Blue, huh?"

He seemed taken off guard by her friendly tone, his mind had been ticking a million miles an hour from the moment Allura said who she was, scared half to death of being kicked from the team. I mean, it made sense, she was directly descended from the first ever pilot to his Lion. She probably had a much deeper bond with it.

He also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, though she looked young, about his age maybe? How did aliens age??? ....but she was shorter. Though still taller than Pidge.

A smirk drew on to his face "Allura, you never told me the original pilot of Blue had such a beautiful daughter."

There was an audible groan in the room from the others and the alien girl giggled "I suppose that's a compliment, thank you."

Lance smiled at the laugh he produced from the girl. Well, fuck it, he may as well address the elephant in the room "you must... want to see Blue?" Lance asked and the girls face lit up. That had been exactly what she thought but... she was trying very carefully to already not over step her bounds.

"I would like that." she grinned

"I'll come with you." Lance smiled a little. Cas turned to Allura for some sort of approval and the Princess nodded.

"Hunk's gonna have dinner ready in a vagra so don't be too long." she smiled and the girl grinned.

"Oh, you're just like your father." she chuckled, following Lance from the room and towards the hanger. It felt odd for her to be on the ship again. The last time she was here... well her father was alive.. she sighed, looking at her feet. Trying to smile for Allura, it must of been hard to her to break the news about Altea to her, she wanted to hold it together. It's not like she really had all that much family there... but the Paladins. Her parents. King Alfor. They really were her family. All she really had. But they were gone now.

"So, it's kinda cool to meet a new alien." Lance broke the silence and she looked at him with a strained smile, kicking the memories from her head.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled "so are you like, royalty like Allura and Coran?"

"No, not at all." she shook her head "Allura and I were friends growing up but I was just a regular person. Um, no offence but what species are you?"

Lance laughed "I'm human."

Cas hummed in responce "why are your ears that shape?"

"What is it with pretty aliens and making fun of my ears?" he chuckled "why are yours shaped like that? You all look like elves."

"What's an elves?" she frowned in confusion

"Never mind." Lance smiled in a fond manner as they walked into the landing bay. Which was set out with five doors along the walls, each a different colour and leading to their own Lions. The girl let Lance walk in front of her, really trying to not overstep her luck. Though she was very excited to see Blue again and was grinning by the time the doors opened. The huge Lion sat dormant. Lance stood in the doorway and motioned her to go in with a smile. She took a few steps into the room and as if sensing her presence, the Lion hummed to life, the eyes lighting up and she grinned as Blue leaned her head down. 

"Hey girl." Cas smiled, reaching out and touching a hand on the cool metal "it's been a while, huh?" There was the purr of metal and she chuckled "is this Lance guy treating you well? He seems like a good guy, kinda cocky." 

"Hey!" Lance called from the door and she giggled 

"He'd have to be good for you to pick 'em." she smiled sadly "I'm glad you're getting to see the stars again, Blue." she turned as she felt Lance's presence at her side, she smiled at him, taking her hand of Blue. 

"You must miss it?" he asked gently

She hummed, looking back at blue "It's weird. It feels like I just slept the night but also I feel like I remember every second of the 10 thousand years. My dad used to take me out in Blue, show me new planets." She turned to look at Lance "my real question is how do you fit in the same battle suit he did?" 

He let out a laugh "beats me."

She laughed too before looking sadly at Blue and turning to leave the room. Lance followed her, noting the sad look in her eyes after seeing the Lion again.  


End file.
